Booshman97
Gabriel Mulcahy, better known online as Booshman97, or just Booshman, was a English Minecraft-based gaming YouTuber. History He started his YouTube as he believed he had an oppurtinity most people would kill for, during the time he was playing with the "Asf Crew" (this includes BajanCandian, ASFJerome and HippoIoqqiH). He met the Asf Crew in the original Asf Server, he was part of a village called Celadon City. His first video was Minecraft: world edit and bYd server with ASF. His first series was L4D2: Survival followed by ASF Hungergames. After this boosh posted a mixture of Race to Wool, capture the walls and battledomes, boosh attempts technic and occasional random clips. Old School Boosh then started a series called "Minecraft How To" and shortly after that "JungleCraft" this series is the first on the server Minceraft that involves other YouTubers such as the Brocraft and (the hosts) the Jolly ol' Brits and will. He then decided to launch a new Tekkit series, followed by Minecraft parkour and Minecraft parkour fails. Height of Fame On the 4th of January 2013, Boosh started his most famous series on the "Minceraft" server owned by The Jolly 'Ol Brits. Due to advertising from other members through things like Prank Wars, his subscriber number Hextupled, going from 3k subs, to 19k Subs. Over the next few months, a larger variety of videos was coming from his channel ranging from Minigames such as Bow Spleef and Paintball, to large PvP battles with other YouTubers through thinks like Battledomes. This would not last long however, as on 31/10/13, when boosh was at 25k subs, his videos came to an abrupt ending due to not having the time to continue alongisde his school work. Relaunch After the Abrupt end of videos in october, there was a large gap in time before he would start reposting, albeit not commonly, but in fitting with his school and work timings. Livestreams Gabriel's livestreams are famed for their talk of petrol, which according to Legends, was started by Yoshi1592. He used to stream on Feed The Beast server, which has since gone into hiatus. This series was not posted to YouTube. Friendly Faces In his streams, there are a bunch of people to keep your eye out for, these include both his Moderators, and his regulars. Many of them also have a YouTube career themselves, here is a list of them: *VasEhh *TheKylern389 *Matt & Edd from the Jolly 'Ol Brits *Bill Warlow aka Will from the Jolly 'Ol Brits The rest of his mods are all fans who have been apointed through either lack of mods, or sucking up. Here is an unfinished list of them: *Kapowner *Anoniemouse *Whippsy *TheRedd102 *Shoeshine1605 *Yes_Edd, IHiccup2468 *ChickenBalls42 *Yoshi1592 *Sslemons *JustCallMeLewis In the streams there are a large number of people who, despiter not being mods, are still well known and are worth talking to. Here are the names of a few examples: * Jalahor * FieryVodka * Yaujatnt * SmashCubeGaming * VuxGaming Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:English YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers